The Little Bits' A Slayer
by Simone16
Summary: After Sunnydale turns into a crater,Dawn finds out she's a Slayer.She leads the Scoobies and the SiTs while Buffy's recovering from losing Spike.Who knew about Dawn being a Slayer all along.When Spike comes back and Buffy takes over,Dawn gets her own.....


Little Bits' A Slayer

By: Simone Finch

**Chapter 1**

I can't believe that this crater is all that's left of Sunnydale. The Hellmouth that Buffy has guarded for the last eight years is now nothing but a huge hole. My house is gone, my school is gone too (Not that I'll miss it all that much). The cemetery where my mother is buried is gone, now there's no place for me to place flowers for her. Sucked into the Hellmouth leaving nothing but a crater where a town used to be. My life was sucked in right along with everything else.

Everyone is just standing around in shock, Buffy mourning Spike, Xander mourning Anya. Giles and the rest of the Scoobies are just standing there, trying to wrap their minds around the fact that their homes and lives in Sunnydale no longer exist. The SiTs are in shock because they have never seen such evil before. I mean, sure they killed a few vampires every once and a while, maybe even a few demons if they were lucky, but this is completely different. This isn't the minor league any more; this is a whole new level even for Buffy and Faith.

But I've seen worse. I've done worse. No one knows that I remember my life before becoming Dawn Summers, that I remember being the Key. But I do, it's not their burden to bear. They don't know that I was some sort of Goddess before this. Just like they don't know that I'm a Slayer, I'm not a SiT like the others, I'm a Slayer like Buffy and Faith. I'm a Chosen One. When Buffy jumped off Glory's tower to save me, another Slayer was called to replace her, me.

Since Buffy died and Faith was in prison the Powers That Be called another Slayer to save the world. No one knows but me now. Spike knew, he was the one that told me, but he's died now. It won't take long before they find out, hours at the most. Willow might know already. I wonder how they will react. Buffy I know will be mad; Faith will think it's cool. The SiTs will be jealous, Giles will clean his glasses, and the Scoobies won't believe me. They'll think I'm trying to fit in.

But I can worry about that later. Right now we need to get out of here before the police show up. I mean, an entire town just turned into a crater…. there's no way they're not going to notice that. I seem to be the only one who can move or think so I guess I'll have to break the silence. I take one last look at where Sunnydale used to be and walk over to Buffy.

**Chapter 2**

"Buffy, what are we going to do now?" When she finally looked at me I thought I was looking at a different person. The lost look that I saw in her eyes had never been there before, not even when mom had died. It was then I knew for sure that she had loved Spike despite of everything that had happen between them. I also realized that she couldn't lead us because she was so lost herself. I think Giles realized it too.

"There's another Hellmouth in Cleveland. So we should start there," he said looking at Buffy then at Faith.

Me: "We need to get out of here. A whole town was just swallowed and people are going to start showing up soon. I don't know about you guys but I don't want to be the one to explain how an entire town got turned into a crater."

Giles: "Dawn is right. We need to leave now."

Everyone looked at Buffy waiting for her to go into commando mode and tell us all what to do. But she just looked away. She couldn't tell us what to do. She couldn't take care of us this time; she needed someone to take care of her.

Me: "Faith, I think Buffy needs some time to get her head on straight. As the other Slayer that places you in charge."

Faith:"Oh no. Been there, tried that. I don't know what to do anymore than Buffy does. You'll have to find someone else. I can't do it."

Willow: "Well I guess it's a good thing that there's another Slayer, with enough experience to lead us."

Everyone one turned to look at her with looks of disbelief. Kennedy looked at her with a huge smile on her face; she must have thought Willow was talking about her. God help us all if she leads us I thought to myself with a smirk.

Giles seemed to have regained his ability to speak: "What? That's impossible. There are only two Slayers and there's only supposed to be one. Now you saying there's another one out there somewhere?"

Willow: "That's exactly what I'm saying, Giles. But she is not "out there somewhere". She's here."

Xander: "Who?"

Willow looked at me. Everyone turned to see who she was looking at. They saw me than looked back at Willow then back at me. None of them seemed to understand that she meant me. Then suddenly I saw the look of understanding come over Xander's face.

Xander: "Dawn, is the Slayer isn't she?"

The SiTs all laughed. Buffy's face got red showing that she was angry.

Buffy: "Xander, that's not funny. We don't have time to make jokes."

Willow: "He's not joking, Buffy."

Everyone stopped laughing. Faith smirked. Giles cleaned his glasses again. Xander looked pleased with himself for figuring it out. Buffy had a dumbfounded look on her face. Everyone else seemed to be waiting for Willow to start laughing and say "Got ya".

Willow: "Dawn is The Slayer. "

Buffy: "That's impossible."

Willow: "No it's not, Buffy. When I activated the SiTs I suddenly felt this connection with them, like I knew them better than anyone. I can since a Slayer and a SiT when I come in contact with one."

Giles: "It would make since. The monks made Dawn from you. They used your blood therefore it is quite possible that when you died to save her from Glory that she was activated as the new Slayer."

Xander: "That would explain how come she was so strong in the battle after Willow did the spell. I thought maybe she was a SiT."

Faith: "It does make since but if she was called after Buffy died why is she just now showing signs of being a Slayer?"

Me: "Somehow I blocked it out. I was too busy grieving for you. Then when you came back everything was just so crazy."

Faith: "Makes since to me."

Me: "Spike knew."

Buffy: "WHAT???"

Me: "He was the one who forced me into remembering. He locked me in the basement with him and kept attacking me. The more I defended myself, the more I realized the power I possessed. Finally I got fed up and kicked his butt."

Buffy: "HE DID WHAT???"

Xander: "YOU DID WHAT??? Man I hate I missed that!!!"

Faith: "Me too. Man I bet that was funny. William the Bloody getting his butt kicked by his Nibblet."

Willow: "That must have hurt his Big Bad image. I mean, getting his butt kicked by Dawn."

Me: "I could take offence to that you know."

Giles: "I hate to break this up as amusing as it is, but we really must go now."

Willow: "Giles is right we should go. So how about it Dawn, will you be our new leader?"

Me: "I don't know. I mean, what if I mess up?"

Xander: "Then we'll help you clean it up and keep on going."

Faith: "Xander's right."

Xander: "I am??"

Willow rolled her eyes: "It's ok if you mess up, Dawnie. We all mess up some time. What matters is that you stick around to clean it up."

Me: "Alright then. Let's get on the road. All the SiTs should get on the bus, Xander your driving it, and take Andrew with you. Willow, you and Giles take the Durango. Kennedy, you and Buffy take the Jeep, and whatever you do don't let Buffy drive. We all want to make it to L.A. alive. Faith and I will take the Mustang and lead."

Giles: "L.A.??"

Me: "Yes, L.A. We need somewhere to stay while you get things ready for us in Cleveland. I need you to get on the phone with what's left of the Watchers Council. We're going to need a house big enough for all of us. And money for clothes and food."

Giles: "Yes, good idea I'll see what I can do."

And with that we are on our way to L.A. I hope the Watchers Council can help us. I'm also hoping that the trip to L.A. to see Angel will cheer Buffy up. The road ahead of us is going to be tuff but then again so are we.

**Chapter 3**

I glad Buffy didn't object to me riding with Faith. I know Buffy's upset about the whole me being a Slayer thing. She sees being a Slayer as a burden. Of course dying twice can do that to a person. I see it as a chance to defend the people that I love. Buffy's never had to sit back and watch her friends be killed right in front of her and not be able to help them. She's never had to believe in something so much and not have the power to fight for it. I have, all my life I've sit back and watched Buffy fight the good fight and wanted to be fighting right there beside her but couldn't. Now I can and I'm going to.

Faith: "We're there."

I looked down at my watch; it had only took us three hours to get to L.A. I wonder how Xander and Andrew liked being in the bus with about fifteen superheroes-teenage girls, I thought to myself with a smile. I should feel guilty for it, but I'm just disappointed that I wasn't there to see it.

Faith: "You worried about what Buffy thinks about you being a Slayer?"

Me: "A little. I mean it's not like she can stop it. So I guess I'm ok."

As we got out of the car I saw Xander and Andrew run off the bus like it was on fire or something.

Xander: "You're mean."

Me: "What's wrong, Xander?"

Xander: "Making me drive the bus. All the way here the girls kept pinching Andrew to make him squeal."

"It's not our fault he squeals like a girl," said Rona. She was one of the first SiTs to come to Sunnydale.

Faith: "Man! First I miss Dawn kicking Spike's butt, now I've missed the SiTs making Andrew squeal like a girl. The world is soooo not fair....... Hey Andrew, come here a second, there's something I want to show you."

Willow: "Is there anyone here?"

Me: "They should be."

Giles: "It just seems odd that they didn't come out to greet us."

Me: "Let me knock on the door and see if they're here."

Knock. Knock.

No Answer.

Faith: "Let just go in."

Xander: "It's locked. You guys could probably knock it down though."

Giles: "Let's not do that. We are here to ask Angel for a place to stay for a while, knocking their door down is not a good way to talk him into it."

Me: "Anyone have a hair pin?"

Buffy: "What for?"

Rona: "Here Dawn try this."

I took the pin from her and knelt in front of the lock. Turn it to the left, then turn it to the right and………."Click".

Faith: "I'm impressed Dawnie. "

Buffy: "Were did you learn that?"

Me: "From Spike. I'm glad you liked it, Faith, but don't call me that."

The lobby was empty and it seemed that the rest of the building was too.

Me: "Let's split up and look. Check all the rooms and meet back here."

I searched the fourth floor were Angel and his team's rooms were. They were all the same as they always were; Cordy's full of clothes and shoes, Wesley's with books filling every available surface. The office was still the same. I found Buffy in Angel's room just standing there like she was expecting him to just appear out of nowhere.

Me: "It's going to be okay, Buffy."

Buffy: "Where could they be? Are they dead?"

Me: "I don't know Buffy. But where ever they are we'll find them."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kennedy walk in.

Me: "Kennedy, find everyone and get them to meet us in the lobby."

Buffy: "Think you can handle things for a while? I think I'm going to lie down for a little while."

Me: "Sure. Go ahead Buffy. I'll let you know if we find anything."

I can't help but worry about her. I know she's strong and all, but even she can only take so much.

Willow: "Where's Buffy."

Me: "She went to lie down for a while. The past few days have been really hard on her."

Kennedy: "They've been hard on everybody. She's just going to have to just get over it. I mean, I Spike helped us and all, but he was a vampire, and we are the Slayers. Even if he did have a soul, we should have staked him a long time ago."

I was across the lobby and holding her off the ground by her shirt before she even saw me move.

Me: "First of all, you are not a Slayer; you are a Slayer in Training. And you know nothing about Spike, other than the fact that he was a vampire. It wasn't your decision to make weather he was staked or not. He gave his life to save us, and that deserves respect, so I suggest you either show some or keep your mouth shut on the subject."

Faith: "Look I'm with Dawn on this one, but let's just find Angel and the others."

Giles: "I agree with Faith on this. Kennedy shouldn't have said that about Spike, but we don't have time for this right now, Dawn."

I let her go, and saw her scamper over to Willow, looking for sympathy, but from the look on Willow's face she wouldn't be getting any from her. Willow had always had a soft spot for Spike, because of how much Tara had liked him.

Giles: "Does anyone have any ideas on how to find Angel and the others?"

"I think maybe I can help with that," said a voice coming from the door.

I looked around to see Cordy standing at the door with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

Me: "What happened to you guys? We were worried."

Cordy: "Don't worry we're all fine. We just moved into a new building. How did things go in Sunnydale? We saw on the news that it had been destroyed."

Me: "Well, we closed the Hellmouth. But we lost Anya and Spike in the battle with the First."

Cordy: "Spike???"

Giles: "Yes. The necklace that Angel gave to Buffy gave him the power to defeat the First and his army, as well as seal the Hellmouth. But it took his life to do it."

Cordy gave us all a funny look. And was about to say something but Faith interrupted her.

Faith: "Can you take us to Angel? There's something we need to talk to him about."

Cordy: "Yeah sure. Just let me grab the box of books that Wesley sent me after."

Me: "Great. Willow will you go tell Buffy? Xander you get everyone load on the bus. Faith and I will go help Cordy, everyone else get loaded up."

We found the box of books without any trouble. And were ready to go by the time Willow and Buffy made it downstairs. I road with Cordy to catch her up on everything that had happened in Sunnydale. Every time Spike was mentioned she acted like she wanted to say something but she never did. Angel's new building was only ten minutes from the old one, probably less if you walked.

Me: "Wow! It's huge."

Cordy: "Wait till you see the inside."

We all walked into a lobby with polished marble floors and a big marble circular desk. It wasn't empty like I thought it would be, there were several people that I didn't know standing around. They seemed to notice us as much as we noticed them. Of course as many of us as there was it was only natural for us to be noticed. Not to mention, I'm pretty sure they could tell that we were all Slayers.

**Chapter 3**

The SiTs stayed in the lobby with Kennedy. She was not happy about having to babysit, but she had never met Angel and I didn't need her going in there trying to be a hero and trying to kill him and getting herself killed in the process. I also did it just to make her mad. Call me mean if you want, but I'm tired of her bossiness.

Cordy lead us to an elevator and pushed the button for the 6th floor. (There were 12 floors altogether.) When we exited the elevator we were at one end of a long hallway. Cordy lead us to the door at the other end. She opened the door and said something to the girl sitting at the desk and led us to another door. She walked in without knocking and motioned for us to follow her.

Angel: "Cordielia, didn't I tell you to knock first?" Angel sounded annoyed; of course Cordy was enough to annoy anybody.

Cordy:"I have a surprise for you."

Angel:"This had better be good."

Cordy:"Oh it is."

"Cordielia how dare you interrupt his moping session." (Said a very familiar British accented voice)

Whoa. Wait just a minute. That voice……it couldn't be. He was dead. I thought to myself as I barged in.

Angel: "Dawn! Thank goodness you're okay."

But I wasn't paying him any attention. My attention was on the bleached blond, leather wearing, British accented, believed to be dead, vampire standing next to him.

Buffy: "Spike?!"

Spike:"Hello Slayer."

She was on the other side of the room with her arms wrapped around him before you could blink an eye.

I pulled Angel and the others to the side and asked if there was some where we could talk. He led us to a set of double doors on the other side of his office. Inside was a conference table. I closed the door behind us to give Spike and Buffy some privacy.

Angel agreed to let us stay in the old Angel's Investigations building. He even suggested that we leave someone there when we left for Cleveland and use the building as a L.A. Headquarters.

We decided that it would be best if we left the girls with him for the night so Xander, Willow, Faith, and I could get things ready for them at the new HQ building.

Angel:"I'll have the girls sent to their rooms."

Me:"Thanks Angel. I really appreciate you helping us."

Angel:"No problem. Are you leading them now?"

Me:"For the time being."

We went back into Angel's office. Spike and Buffy were sitting on the couch and she was holding on to him like she was scared he would disappear if she let go. She looked happy though. I told Buffy about the plan. She decided to stay to help with the girls. I don't think anyone believed her; we all knew that she was staying to be closer to Spike. But all anyone cared about was that she was happy.

Giles had accessed the Council's bank accounts, so that we could get some things for the new HQ. We went there first so we could see what all we needed, then went to do our shopping. It took us until after daylight to get everything ready, but when we got done the place looked great. Then we ordered pizza and went to bed.

A few hours later I awoke to heavenly smells coming from the kitchen. It seemed like the Slayer appetite had kicked in. I needed to get a shower before I went downstairs. As I got out of the shower my reflection caught my attention. It had been so long since I had had time to look in a mirror. I looked like a completely different person. My reddish-brown hair had turned dark brown. My arms and legs didn't look like they were too big for my body. My skin was pale from spending so much time with Spike in the basement. And my eyes were an emerald color. But what was really so different about me was how I felt. I felt strong, confident, like I had a purpose.

I dressed in clothes that we had found in Cordy's old room, (it was like a clothing store in there) and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Willow:"Hey, Dawn."

Me:"Hey, Will. What's up?"

Willow:"Nothing much just cooking breakfast."

Me:"Good. I'm starved. Where's Faith and Xander?"

Faith walking into the room:"I'm right here. And Xander went to tell Buffy that we were ready for the girls."

Me:"When are we going to Cleveland?"

Faith:"Don't know that's up to you and Buffy."

Me:"Well I was thinking, we could take a small group to the house that the Council bought for us, to get things ready."

Faith:"Good idea. You should tell Buffy."

Buffy coming into the kitchen:"No need to. I was thinking the same thing. Dawn, I really appreciate you taking care of everything while I was out of it, but I'm taking over now."

Me:"I know, just though I'd let you know I had an idea."

Buffy:"Thanks:

Me:"I'm glad you're feeling better. How are the girls?"

Buffy:"Good. In fact their doing some training at Angel's, we were wondering if you and Faith wanted to join us."

Me:"Sounds good to me, just please let us eat breakfast, I'm starving."

Buffy:"Ok, sounds good to me."

We finished breakfast and got out jackets. When we got there everyone was in the training room waiting for us. Buffy went over to where Angel and Spike were talking and I followed behind her.

Angel:"Hey Dawn. Buffy told me that you were the Slayer that was called to replace her when she died the second time."

Me:"Yep. I just found out a few days ago."

Angel:"Well according to Buffy you were beating everybody in Sunnydale. I wanted to see you in action myself."

Me:"Sounds like fun. Where do you want me to start?"

Angel:"How bout with Vi and Rona?"

Me:"Ok."

I slipped off my jacket and stepped onto the training mat. Vi swung a punch at my head, missing me but hitting Rona. Rona kicked with her left leg towards my ribs, I grabbed her leg with my right arm and her neck with my right after knocking Vi to the ground.

Me:"You're dead."

Faith stepped onto the mat and came to stand toe to toe with me. Without a word we both started by throwing a punch with our right arms and connected with each other's face. The impact from the punches sent us flying to different corners of the mat. We recovered with right kicks that were both blocked. Faith dropped to the ground to sweep my feet out from under me, as she did I leaped over her leg. She continued the sweep, knocking me off my feet when I landed. I started to fall to the ground back first, but caught myself with my hands behind my head, rolling with my momentum I flipped backwards onto my feet. As Faith started to stand I gave her a swift kick to the face, then another to the stomach, followed by grabbing the back of her shirt and lifting her off the ground and throwing her into the wall. She hit the wall and landed on the floor.

Me:"You ok?"

I walked over to check on her. As I reached her I saw her eyes open and was greeted by a rolling kick to the stomach. Her kick sent me flying backwards and hitting the wall before falling to the floor.

Faith:"Dawn? You alright?"

Knowing it could be a trick, she waited to see if I moved before she came towards me. I jumped to my feet and kicked her in the face, then in the stomach. Just as she began to recover, I through a hard right punch to her face. She hit the ground and I dropped to the ground and held her there with my hand to her neck.

Me:"I win."

Faith:"You sure about that?"

Before I could respond, she flipped us so that she was holding me down. I brought my knees up to my chest and kicked her backwards. As she fell back I grabbed an ax off the wall and swung it. I stopped it a breath from her face.

Me:"You done?"

Faith:"Yeah. Pretty sure I couldn't have dodged that one."

I helped her up and grabbed a bottle of water. I walked over to where Buffy and the others were.

Me:"Hey guys. What's up?"

Giles:"It's time for patrolling."

Me:"Who all's going?"

Buffy:"Me, you, Faith, Angel, Spike, and Kennedy."

Me:"Awww man. Do we have to take Kennedy?"

Spike:"Afraid so, bit."

Me:"Fine. Just let me run back to HQ and change."

Faith:"Yeah, I'll go with."

Buffy:"Ok. We'll meet you guys there in half an hour."

Me:"See ya."

Thirty minutes later we were at the largest of the cemeteries in the area. Buffy was going to patrol the front wall, Angel the back. Spike on the west and Kennedy on the east. Faith and I were patrolling the center. It was a slow night Faith and I only staked two and the others got less than that. We went to a few of the smaller cemeteries then decided to call it a night.

When we got back to HQ, Giles wanted to see us in his office right away. I knew it must be important, for him to want to see us in his office, most of the time he just told us whatever it was he wanted to tell us where ever he found us.

Faith:"Hey Giles, what's up? Will said you wanted to see us ASAP."

Giles:"Yes, yes I did. There something I found out that you all should know."

Buffy:"What is it? Is it time to save the world again? Because, I know that this sounds crazy but, I've missed it."

Faith:"Me too."

Me:"It was fun."

Giles:"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's not that."

Me:"Well what is it then?"

Giles:"Well…."

Faith:"Spit it out already."

Giles:"There is another Hellmouth in California. It's under the high school just like in Sunnydale. In fact the town that it's in is very much like Sunnydale, even the name is almost the same. It's called Sunnyvale."

Me:"Wow. Their names are similar. How similar are they when it comes to demon and vampire activity?"

Giles:"Good question. They are pretty much the same level. On a scale of 1 to 10, Sunnydale was a 9, Sunnyvale is about an 8 ½."

Buffy:"Ok. So we'll send a team of SiTs, Faith can lead them."

Faith:"Buffy, I don't really think I'm ready for the whole leadership thing. I need some time to get used to training the girls and being in charge before I take over something like that."

Giles:"I agree with Faith. No offence intended, but I think she could use a little more time to adjust. Besides I think it would attract less attention if it were just one girl guarding the Hellmouth, like it was with you in Sunnydale. She can call in reinforcements if she needs them."

Buffy:"I don't like where you're going with this."

Me:"Where is he going with this exactly?"

Giles:"I want you to guard the Hellmouth, Dawn. Now I know it's soon but, I have a Watcher sent there for you and Xander, Anya, and Tara will be there with you."

Everybody just looked at him for a minute.

Me:"Giles, Anya and Tara are dead. Remember, Tara died a few years ago, and Anya died in the battle in Sunnydale against the First."

Giles:"Of course I remember. They're back."

Faith:"Back?"

Giles:"My goodness, do I have to spell it out for you?!"

Me:"You're saying that Anya and Tara have returned from the dead?"

Giles:"That's exactly what I'm saying. Good job figuring it out, maybe the world has a chance after all."

Xander:"How did they supposedly return from the dead?"

Two people walking into the room:"We were asked to return to earth to help you. We agreed. So here we are."

Willow:"Tara?"

Xander:"Anya?"

Tara:"It's me Willow."

Anya:"Me too."

Buffy:"Giles is this really happening?"

Giles:"Yes it is. They have returned to help Dawn. That is if she agrees to do it."

Me:"Two of my best friends return from the dead to help me, I can't exactly say no can I? So yeah I'm in."

Giles:"Good. I'll have everything arranged for you. You'll leave tomorrow morning."

Buffy:"What about me?"

Me:"Buffy, you have to stay and train the girls. You've taught me everything you can, Buffy. It's time I started to learn from someone who can teach me things that you can't. And the other girls need to know what you've already taught me. We both need this."

Buffy:"You're right. I'll help you pack."

Buffy woke me up early the next morning, Giles wanted to have one last meeting before we left.

Giles:"Since most everyone's identification papers were destroyed along with Sunnydale, I got the four of you new driver's licenses, social security cards, and birth certificates. I purchased a house for you on Sunset Lane, it should be easy to find. I've given Tara, a Council credit card for the things that you'll need when you get there, and I've set up job interviews for you as well, Xander your is with the local lumber and construction company for a management position. Tara, yours is for a school counselor's position at the high school. And Anya, you are the owner of Sunnyvale's new magic shop; it's the only one in Sunnyvale, so you should have good business. Dawn, you start Sunnyvale High School in two weeks. The principle is an old friend of ours from Sunnydale, Oz. He's a werewolf and he knows that you are a Slayer, he'll help you if you need to save the world during school time."

Me:"Sounds like you've got everything covered. What about my Watcher?"

Giles:"Oh yes, you'll meet him at your school, he works there."

Xander:"Alright, I guess we should get going."

Me:"Giles, are you sure I'm ready for this?"

Giles:"I'm sure Dawn. Sunnyvale could not be in better hands."

Buffy:"Giles, is right. You'll do great."

Faith:"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I agree with Buffy and Giles."

Me:"Wow, Faith I can't believe you said that either……are you crying?"

Faith:"Of course not, I've got something in my eye."

Buffy:"Uh huh. We really believe that Faith."

Faith:"Fine! Yes, I'm crying, happy now? Go save the world, kid."

Me:"Bye everybody. Don't get killed while I'm gone. Good luck in Cleveland."

It took us six hours to get to Sunnyvale. And boy was Giles right when he said it was a lot like Sunnydale. We didn't have any trouble finding the house. It was a really nice house. It had seven bedrooms and four bathrooms. A big kitchen, living room, and basement, it even had a library by the kitchen. Tara and Xander both got the jobs at the interviews that Giles had set up for them. And Anya loved having her own shop; she even paid me to help out after school. Her and Xander got back together and started talking about another wedding.

My new school is good, well as good as a school can be that is. Oz, the principle is really nice; he helps me sometimes with the slaying now that he's learnt to control the whole werewolf thing. Him and Tara get along real well, Anya and I keep trying to set them up, but they keep saying their just friends. We don't believe them though. My Watcher is the school librarian just like Giles was with Buffy. He's a lot like Giles, always has his head in a book, I think it's an English thing. I've come a long way since Sunnydale. I'm happier now. I still miss mom, but it's not like it was, I know I'll always miss her but it's ok for me to be happy, she would want that. Tara's kind of became the mother figure in my life. She'll never replace mom, but I don't need her to. Mom's gone and she's not coming back, Tara's here and I think of her as a second mom. We both like it that way. And I know mom would be glad that I have someone to mother me and she used to call it. Sometimes it feels like the happily ever after ending, but then I remember this is high school, and I'm living on a Hellmouth, and it's my responsibility to make sure the big bads up here don't let the ones down there out. But I don't mind, it's who I am. I am a Slayer.

The End


End file.
